I kissed a boy and I liked it
by lYmli
Summary: En un baile, Zero se emborracha y confunde a Kaname con Yuki, comenzando así una relación sin retorno yaoi lemon Zero x Kaname


**I kissed a boy and I liked it.**

- Cross es el colmo de la originalidad - dijo Zero llegando al gran salón donde se hacía la fiesta de disfraces.

La mayoría llevaban vestidos o trajes de época y lo que realmente sobresalía eran sus máscaras que parecían de carnaval, llenos de piedras de fantasía y plumas. Zero se sentía en un circo, no quería estar ahí, pero Cross amenazó con reprobarle en todas las materias si no aparecía y por eso fue a regañadientes, se tuvo que poner el horrible y antiguado traje que solo se llevaba los nobles en los siglos pasados: Una camisa cuello alto con mangas campana, unos pantalones apretados, unos botines negros, una gabardina con una larga cola. Se sentía ridículo, para el colmo, el traje era de color dorado, brillaba por donde iba gracias a las luces de araña en el alto techo del salón y llamaba más atención de lo que siempre hacía.

- Vamos a tomarnos fotitos! - Gritó emocionado Cross al verlo llegar, estaba disfrazado de calabaza gigante de Halloween.

Entregó la cámara a Yuki y ella empezó a disparar flashes por todas partes.

- Sonría, mi niño! - Dijo Cross encaramándose sobre Zero, cosa que daba risa a todos los que pasaban.

Zero forzó una sonrisa haciendo que su cara se viera como hecha de piedra. En serio quería matar a todos!

- Anímate - dijo Yuki terminando todo el rollo de la cámara y la regresó al director que se fue saltarín feliz a buscar más rollos para seguir tomando fotos.

Zero se encogió de hombros y refunfuñó sin esconder su enojo.

- Aguafiestas - dijo Yuki haciendo una mueca como tenía las manos e la cintura.

Los dos se miraron un rato bien largo, Yuki estaba divina con su vestido rojo sangre, bordados de encaje y rosas negras en los bordes. Parecía una hermosa princesa salida de un cuento de hadas.

- ¿Porqué me miras tanto? - Preguntó ella sonrojada.

- Porque es extraño ver a una marimacho en vestido - dijo Zero en burla.

- Eres malo! - Gritó Yuki con lágrimas en los ojos.

No podía evitarlo, le dolía las palabras de Zero ya que llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de él y él la trataba tan feo. Yuki le dio la espalda y se fue aunque no corriendo, quería darle tiempo al cazador para que la alcanzar y se disculpara, pero él no lo hizo, se quedó ahí junto a la mesa de bocadillos, mirándola con indiferencia fingida.

- ¿Quieres bailar? - Preguntó un chico rubio acercándose a Yuki.

- ¿Aido san? - Replicó ella sorprendida como el vampiro extendía una mano hacia ella.

- De todas las locas que me acosan pareces a menos peligrosa - dijo Aido con una sonrisita maliciosa como en un rincón había un montón de chicas peleando por bailar con él.

La idea de que Aido la utilizara para deshacerse de esas niñas la enojó, pero a mismo tiempo Yuki, la Yuki "dark" en su interior le dijo que aceptara bailar con Aido en la pista a la vista de todos, a la vista de Zero, así le daba celos.

- Claro - dijo Yuki tomando la mano del rubio y los dos se fueron a la pista.

Zero no apartó la vista ni un segundo, moría de rabia y celos cada vez que veía al mugroso de Aido con las manos encima de SU Yuki.

Mientras tanto, a otro lado de la mesa, estaba Rima y Shiki muertos de la risa, los dos rodeaban la ponchera, puro jugo de frutas y ellos iban a cambiar eso para que el ambiente se animara.

- Ya pásame la botella - dijo Shiki disfrazado de pirata sexy.

- Ya voy - dijo Rima que iba vestida de muñequita y llevaba un bolso más grande que Santa Claus.

Sacó de ahí una botella de cerveza, de esos grandes que se conseguían solo en ferias de cerveza. Shiki empezó a verter toda la botella en el ponche mientras Rima se reía a carcajadas.

- Quiten de mi camino - dijo Zero apareciendo tras de ellos, con la sola mirada asesina asustó a los dos y sin dejar de reírse se fueron corriendo y se escondieron en una esquina para ver si el cazador tomaba o no el ponche versión mejorada.

Zero sabía que Cross era tan cursi que nunca serviría licor en una fiesta de la academia, igual se sirvió una copa al mismo tiempo que tomaba como poseso observaba a través del cristal a Yuki que reía y bailaba con Aido.

- "Soy yo quien debe estar con ella! Soy yo quien debe tocarla, tenerla en mis brazos..." - Zero aplastó la copa y la rompió en sus manos, no le importó las cortaditas que se creó.

Siguió tomando el ponche, de hecho nadie se atrevía a acercarse ahí ya que Zero tenía monopolizado todo el lugar ya que era la mejor vista para vigilar a Yuki. Si el maldito de Aido se pasaba de la raya lo iba a matar, de eso estaba seguro.

Era tan injusto, él la amaba y deseaba tanto. Cada vez que tomaba su sangre tenía que aguantarse las ganas de no sobrepasarse con ella, pero ya no podía más. Necesitaba tomarla, hacerla suya.

Ignorando que ya estaba más borracho que una cuba, Zero dejó la copa en la mesa y se dispuso a caminar hacia la pista de baile. No quería asustar a Yuki, así que planeaba invitarla a un baile primero, pero la música dejó de sonar y todos se dispararon para charlar o comer. Yuki se despidió de Aido con una reverencia y se dio cuenta que Zero la seguía, así que con una sonrisita divertida se fue hacia los pasillos para que él tuviera que correr tras ella.

Y Zero lo hizo, se fue corriendo detrás de ella, el problema era que en el camino había muchas chicas y chicos coqueteando y le tapaba el paso. Para cuando él consiguió llegar al pasillo, había perdido todo rastro de Yuki. A los lados, había salas de estar y balcones, Zero no sabía dónde comenzar a buscarla, entonces al mirar a un lado, vio una silueta delgada y en un vestido vaporoso caminando hacia el balcón principal que daba vista a toda la academia.

- Perfecto - pensó Zero con una sonrisita, los colmillos ya aparecían entre sus labios.

Se fue hacia el balcón y después de entrar cerró las puertas dejando a todos fuera para que él pudiera quedarse solito con SU Yuki.

Yuki no se había dado cuenta de s presencia o tal vez seguía con e jueguito de ignorarlo, eso ponía más caliente a Zero, después de todo era un cazador. caminó al acecho con pasos lentos hacia ella, entonces posó sus manos justo en su cinturita y la estrujó con fuerza en sus brazos. Yuki se giró para gritar, pero se quedó sin palabras como el peliplateado se quitaba la máscara ante ella y la observaba con sus orbes amatistas. Podía sentir el cuerpo del cazador ardiendo, Yuki estaba nerviosa, lo agarró fuerte de los brazos para apartarlo, pero se quedó inmóvil como él se acercaba lentamente para besarla.

Yuki cerró los ojos, los labios de Zero eran cálidos e irresistibles, la tenía hipnotizada, se dejó besar, el cazador estaba con ternura, dando mordisquitos a su boca y después le hacía cosquillas con la lengua para que o dejara entrar a explorar. Los dos ahogaron un gemido, nunca creyeron que un simple beso era tan dulce y embriagador.

- Eres como siempre imaginé - susurró el peliplateado al oído de la castaña que se estremeció y se aferró más a él.

La siguió besando al mismo tiempo que presionaba su cuerpo contra la de ella, posándola con cuidado en la baranda del balcón. Su mano agarró los cabellos largos y oscuros y empezó a jugar con los mechones al mismo tiempo que llevaba la otra mano al pliegue del vestido y lo agarraba con fuerza alzándola para poder meter sus dedos por debajo del vestido. En eso Yuki se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos grandes, nunca nadie se había atrevido a tocarle tan lejos y menos un nivel E.

- Quítate de encima, Kiryu! - Exclamó Yuki empujándolo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que se ponía roja al sentir el roce de miembro de él cuando presionó sus cuerpos juntos.

- ¿Porqué me llamas así? - Dijo Zero indignado. - Espera, no eres... ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Quién soy? Debes tener muchas agallas para atrever a besarme, Kiryu - dijo "Yuki" quitándose la máscara.

- ¡Kuran! - Exclamó Zero sorprendido al ver que no era su querida Yuki sino el purasangre que tanto odiaba. - ¿Porqué andas vestido como una chica?

- ¿Qué te importa? - Dijo Kaname mordiéndose el labio inferior, extrañando los labios del peliplateado sobre los suyos.

Flashback

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, gané! Kaname, eres el mejor en ajedrez, pero yo soy el mejor en parqués! - Gritaba Takuma como niño de cinco saltando en el sofá.

- El ajedrez es cuestión de estrategias y el parqués es pura suerte - dijo Kaname con una cara de pocos amigos.

- Me vale si me llamas estúpido - dijo Takuma señalándolo con el dedo. - Gané la apuesta, tendrás que vestirte de princesa en el baile de esta noche.

- Esta bien - dijo Kaname pálido con solo mirar el maniquí con el vestido rojo sangre y flores negras ante él. - Kaname Kuran cumple con su palabra.

Endflashback

A Kaname no le importaba vestirse de chica e ir a la fiesta así, todos llevaban máscaras, creía que iba a salir vivo de esa "humillación", pero nunca esperó ni creyó que Zero de la nada iba a aparecer y le plantara un beso encima.

- Para tu información no quise besarte - dijo Zero tratando de poner cara de asco aunque sí que le gustó el beso.

- Me alegro porque quién te crees, nivel E - dijo Kaname con rabia contenida, le dolió el rechazo de Zero.

¿Porqué el cazador lo odiaba tanto? Sobretodo porque él siempre trató de acercarse a él y se amigos.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, Kaname se fue a la puerta para irse, entonces cuando iba a abrir, se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada con seguro desde adentro.

- ¿Porqué nos enceraste juntos? - Preguntó Kaname sonrojado como veía un brillo en los ojos del cazador.

- Que no era contigo - dijo Zero pasando la mano por la cabeza.

- Sácame de aquí ahora mismo, te lo ordeno, nivel E - dijo Kaname como toda una princesita (XD)

- ¿Y si no quiero? - Dijo Zero burlón, caminó hacia él y lo acorraló contra la puerta. - ¿Acaso me tienes miedo sin tus perritos falderos detrás?

- No te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma - dijo Kaname serio como iba a propinar una cachetada a Zero pero él lo detuvo a tiempo.

Zero se rió a ver tan sometido al maldito purasangre que odiaba tanto. Llevó la lengua a la mano de Kaname y empezó a lamerla hasta bajar por la muñeca, ahí le mordió, enterrando fuertemente sus colmillos. Kaname gimió, pero para la sorpresa de cazador no era de dolor sino de placer.

- Vaya tu cuerpo pide ser follado - dijo Zero divertido como posaba su cuerpo contra la del castaño y metía una mano debajo del vestido de éste.

- Suéltame - dijo Kaname fulminándolo con la mirada, pero eso excitaba más al menor ya que era su oportunidad de vengarse del engreído ese. - Ah... - Kaname gimió como Zero alcanzó a coger su miembro, Zero empezó a masturbarlo para que tuviera una erección, pero se detuvo antes de dejarlo alcanza el orgasmo.

- Yo también quiero divertirme - dijo Zero bajando la cabeza hacia el pecho del purasangre, llevaba un corsé apretado.

Atrapó entre sus dientes el moño que cerraba el corsé y empezó a deshacer el lazo dejando a descubierto e pecho delgado y firme de Kaname. E purasangre irguió la cabeza, ahogando un gemido, Zero empezó a darle mordiscos por el pecho y a lamer sus pezones.

- ¿Te gusta? - Preguntó Zero mordiendo fuerte el pezón de Kaname que tuvo que morderse un dedo para no gritar.

- Ya déjame... Nos pueden ver... - Dijo Kaname tratando de hacerlo entrar a la razón.

- A mí me pone más la idea de ser atrapados - dijo Zero riéndose como presionaba más su mano contra el miembro del purasangre, ya estaba más duro que una roca y necesitaba desahogarse pronto o sino se moría de dolor.

Zero alzó a Kaname en sus brazos y lo recostó contra la puerta. Los pliegues de vestido cayeron el cascadas y dejaron a la vista el miembro en erección del castaño, ya hasta tenía líquido preseminal resbalando por el tronco.

- No, espera - dijo Kaname nervioso.

- No me digas que eres virgen - dijo Zero entre sorpresa y burla. - No puedo creer que con los siglos que tienes encima y no lo hayas hecho - dijo en tono morboso contra el oído del purasangre haciendo que sonrojada, esa timidez le confirmó que sí, Kaname Kuran era virgen, eso iba a dar puntos extras a su venganza. - Seré bueno contigo - dijo desabrochándose el pantalón, los bajó lo suficiente para deja libre a su miembro erguido, Kaname lanzó un leve gemido al sentir "eso" restregando contra sus glúteos.

El miembro de Zero empezó a deslizarse dentro de Kaname lentamente. El purasangre se agarró fuerte de los brazos del peliplateado, el dolor era interminable, deseaba que se corriera de una vez para que lo dejara en paz.

- ¿Me odias? - Preguntó Zero metiendo todo su miembro en el interior de purasangre.

Kaname simplemente apretó los labios, con una expresión de dolor en la cara. Quería que Zero sacara su miembro, le dolía tener aquello en su interior, sentía que se desgarraba por dentro. Zero sacó su miembro y Kaname lanzó un suspiró de alivio, sus piernas temblaban, seguía excitado a pesar del dolor. Entonces lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Kaname, como siempre era tratado como un mero objeto, desde que era niño todos los vampiros lo miraban lujurioso ahora Zero lo quería coger como cualquier perra barata. Zero lo besó y Kaname se dejó, su corazón latió a mil, creía que el cazador lo hacía porque lo quería, pero estaba equivocado, Zero lo que hizo después de terminar el beso fue enterrar sus colmillos e su labio inferior y hacerlo sangrar y gritar de dolor.

- ¿Cómo te sientes a ser desvirgado por un nivel E? - Dijo Zero con odio en los ojos al mismo tiempo que metía su miembro otra vez dentro de Kaname, sin cuidado, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que ahí mismo lo iba a romper, empezó a entrar y salir del interior del purasangre como una bestia enloquecida no iba a cesar hasta que éste de suplicara, pero Kaname no lo hizo, tenía su orgullo, se limitó a morderse los labios con fuerza para no gritar de placer ni pedirle que parara.

Casi media hora después de pura tortura, Zero se corrió dentro de Kaname y salió del él arrojándolo al piso. El purasangre trató de levantarse , pero le dolía, entre sus piernas resbalaba semen y sangre mientras que Zero le daba una mirada de victoria con sus ojos convertidos en rojos.

Un mes después. Todo parecía normal, pero Zero y Kaname cada vez que se encontraban por las instalaciones de Cross, se ignoraban y cambiaban de dirección. El primero se sentía culpable y el segundo se sentía sucio. Entonces una tarde cuando Zero vigilaba los pasillos de las clases mañaneras se tropezó con Kaname.

- No puedes estar aquí antes de la noche - dijo Zero fríamente si siquiera mirarlo.

- Necesito ver a Cross - dijo Kaname secamente sin intentar mirarlo.

- Regresa más tarde.

- Más tarde ya no estaré, me iré de la academia, he pensado que...

Kaname se calló, no tenía porqué darle explicaciones a su violador. Las palabras se ahogaron en la garganta de Zero, quería decir algo. ¡¿Cómo que Kuran se iba?

El silencio se interrumpió cuando Kaname retomó sus pasos, pero Zero lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró consigo hacia uno de los salones vacíos y se encerraron ahí.

- ¿Porqué no hiciste nada para detenerme con tus poderes? - Preguntó Zero confundido. - ¿Acaso estabas jugando conmigo como siempre? - Enojado arrojó al purasangre contra el piano. - ¿Esta vez tampoco vas a hacer nada? En serio que eres patético, Kuran. - Dijo acercándose a él y hablándole contra sus labios.

- ¿Porqué me hiciste eso? - Respondió el castaño con otra pregunta, también había odio en sus ojos, pero más que nada decepción. - Yo creí que eras diferentes... - Dijo pesando en el consejo delos vampiros. - Eres como Rido... El abuelo de Ichijo... Todos me ven como su puta personal - las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos al recordar cuando era niño y lo encerraban en jaulas ara exhibirlo.

Zero se sintió como una porquería no sabía que los vampiros tuvieran sentimientos, pero él ya no podía detenerse, tomó a Kaname de la cintura y lo sentó sobre la superficie de piano. Kaname cerró los ojos, si Zero quería cogerlo que lo hiciera rápido.

- Te hice eso para humillarte - dijo tomándolo del mentón para que lo encarara.

- ¿Tanto me odias?

- Ya no estoy seguro - confesó Zero besándolo.

Kaname será masoquista, pero cogió a Zero de los cabellos para presionarlo más contra sí, quería que profundizara el beso, había pensado todo el tiempo en el cazador y viceversa.

- Déjame hacer que olvides todo el dolor que tienes - dijo Zero terminando el beso, le desabotonó la camisa al purasangre y le fue besando, esa vez despacio y con ternura haciéndolo gemir.

Siguió bajando hasta su entrepierna y le bajó los pantalones. Para su sorpresa el miembro de Kaname ya estaba duro y pidiendo ser atendido. Zero se apresuró a meterlo a la boca como un niño tras un helado, Kaname gimió apresando al cazador entre sus piernas. Era la primera vez que tenían sexo oral, Zero solo se dejaba llevar, metiendo y sacando el miembro del mayor de la boca a mismo tiempo que rodaba la lengua por el tronco sus colmillos aparecían rozaban la piel tan sensible.

- Kiryu... Voy a... aaah... uh...

Zero sonrió, la voz del purasangre excitado era tan sensual, apuró succionando y sacando y metiendo el miembro de éste hasta que se corrió dentro de su boca.

- ¿Estas bien? Aaaah... - Preguntó Kaname con un corto circuito por todo el cuerpo como la ola de placer arrasaba todos sus poros.

Zero no se detuvo hasta que lo dejó seco, tomando toda su esencia, después se puso de pie y lo abrazó atrayéndolo hacia él.

- No dejes que nadie se me acerque - dijo Kaname recostando su cabeza en su pecho. - Solo tú puedes tenerme... No dejes que ellos... - Se quedó en silencio con los recuerdos de las cadenas y jaulas, todos los que nacían purasangre tenía esa clase de destino.

Tal vez todo ese tiempo no estuvo buscándole un héroe para Yuki sino para él mismo, pensó Kaname con ironía. Le pedía amor y protección a alguien que lo diaba más que nada en el mundo, pero el mismo Zero lo dijo, ya no estaba seguro de qué sentía, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Kaname fuera lastimado y tampoco lo iba abandonar mientras decidiera.


End file.
